Samantha
by mauigirl
Summary: What is Sam was a famous singer and part of SG1? What if Jack took Kerry to Sam's concert? Eventual SamJack
1. Chapter 1

Whoo! I'm on a roll! This is my second fic, another Sam and Jack. My first actual story. Read and review.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were. Also, Na Leo Pilimehana and Shania Twain, don't sue.

Samantha

Set when Kerry and Jack were going out. After Sam broke up with Pete.

Jack's pov

Kerry loves the singer Samantha. She's blond haired, blue eyed, and(I admit) drop dead

gourgeous. So, I called a few favors and got front row tickets to her new concert. She sings about

love and that her's could never come true.

When I gave the tickets, she was estastic. Kinda like Carter when she has a new doohicky.

Oookay, don't think about Carter. She's engaged. You have a girlfriend.

Sam's pov

When I left the base early, the airman kind of gave me a Is-that-really-Colonel-Samantha-

Carter look.. I just grinned. It's my third concert, my fifth cd. It's a small miricle that no one has

found out my secret identity.

I sit in my makeup trailer in the Springs stadium. I try and put on makeup and do my hair

different so no one will recognize me, but I know it's only a matter of time. It's amazing the

sepreate lives I keep up. Astrophysical genius Colonel Cater by day and Samantha the super star

reclusive singer by night. Kinda like Super Man. Whoa Sam. Way to much time with Jack.

"You're not engaged", that little voice tells me. "Yes, but he has a girlfriend" that other,

more reasonable voice tells me. I'm arguing with myself. Scary.

"Miss Carter, mam", the voice brings me back to the real world. It seems that my fans are ready

for me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats it. If you review, I'll update faster. Yes, I am evil.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx to to everyone who reviewed! This is chapter 2 set in the same time period. Jack some how knows Sam broke up with Pete.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were. Also, Na Leo, don't sue.

Samantha Chapter 2

Sam's pov

As I walk out onto the stage, I feel the exhilaration that only comes when 1) We walk into a Jaffa ambush and 2) The first 10 seconds of a concert. HOLY HANNAH. OH MY GOD. I

close my eyes for a second hoping when I open them that General O'Neill and Kerry Johnson will

suddenly dissapear from the front row. I feel a incredible amount of jealousy run through me as I think how I will still declare my love, just like I planned.

Nope, still there. I mechanically start my pre-concert routine.

"Hey everyone! I am sooo excited to be doing this again! My first number will be a brand new song. It's called Not the "I" but the You in Me. This concert is dedicated to my love that could never be."

_You have walked into my life_

_You have painted all my dreams_

'_Till the color of your love_

_is the color of me._

_You can look into my heart_

_and you can read my mind_

_You can read about yourself_

_in between the lines._

_Every good thing I have done_

_Everything that I've become_

_Everything that's turned out right_

_Is because you're in my life_

Ooh! Ja- I mean General O'Neill has figured it out. The look on his face on who I'm singing to is priceless. I smile flirtatiously and continue.

_And if I ever teach a child the way_

_Ever learn myself to change_

_Ever become what I want to be_

_It's not the I but the you in me._

_You have looked into my eyes_

_You have seen what I am_

_But still you're by my side_

_Telling me I can_

_And there are times I've caused you pain_

_Times I've made mistakes_

_Somehow you use them all_

_To make the I in me_

_Every good thing I have done_

_Everything that I've become_

_Everything that's turned out right_

_Is because you're in my life_

I calmly weave my way through back ground singers and sit in front of my CO, my feet dangling off the stage. Kerry looks horrified. Good for her.

_And if I ever teach a child the way_

_Ever find myself to chaange_

_Ever become what I want to be_

_It's not the I but the you in me._

_And if I wandered for a hundred thousand years_

_I would never understand_

_How you're in me and I'm in you_

_And you can say_

_You are the reason that I am_

_Every good thing I have done_

_Everything that I've become_

_Everything that's turned out right_

_Is because you're in my life_

_And if I ever teach a child the way_

_Ever find myself to change_

_Ever become what I want to be_

_It's not the I but the you in me_

_Every good thing I have done_

_Everything that I've become _

_Everything that's turned out right_

_Is because you're in my life_

_And if I ever teach a child the way_

_Ever find myself to change_

_Ever become what I want to be_

_It's not the I but the you in me_

How did you like it? The song is Not the I but the You in Me by Na Leo Pilimehana in the album

Colours. Review. Please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I can't believe all of the reviews I've been getting! Mahalo Nui Loa (thanks sooo much)!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were. Na Leo, don't sue.

Jack's pov

HOLY HANNAH. Is that Carter? My Colonel Samantha Carter? Is she actually flirting with me in front of hundreds of fans and on national television? Apparently yes.

The look on Kerry's face is one of amazement. I lean over, not breaking eye contact with Sam

"Kerry, this might be a bad time, but it's over." I don't know if she understood or replied because Sam started on her second song.

_The first night_ _I gazed into your eyes_

_Before I said a single word_

_It seemed you had already heard_

_How could you know my every dream?_

_If I were to bare my very soul_

_Could it be that you'd already know_

Darn. She's singing about that night. We had actually dated once before, the night before we were to report to the SGC.. Lets just say the night ended very... ...pleasurably.

_Two souls drifting for eternity_

_Join tonight in simple harmony._

_Oh the magic of our destiny_

_We are one again._

_It feels like I've known you all my life_

_The way your smile's a familiar chord_

_As if I heard this song before_

_Your eyes are telling me you know_

_What's going on inside my heart_

_Something no one planned to start_

She shyly holds out her hand and whispers "I remember." I grasp the hand.

_Two souls drifting for eternity_

_Join tonight in simple harmony_

_Oh the magic of our destiny_

_We are one again_

_Two souls drifting for eternity_

_Join tonight in simple harmony_

_Oh the magic of our destiny_

_We are one again_

_We are one again._

I grin and tell her, "You know Carter, a general has some perks."

She looks confused, "What perks sir?"

My grin gets bigger as I hear myself saying, " Well Carter, it seems that Siler, our buddy, wanted to have an in base relationship. So, I called old Mr. Pres and told him that my base is under especially different circumstances. So, I have control of the regs. The frat regs just kinda dissapeared. I wonder where I put them. Not like I'm gonna look."

The look on her face is priceless.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Thanx for all the reviews! This is chapter 3. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I have all AP classes and I barely have time to write.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Neither is Na Leo Pilimehana.

Sam's POV

The rest of the concert passed in a blur. After intermission, I continued waiting and waiting for the last song of the night.

"Thank you so very much for coming out tonight! This is the last song, The Rest of Your Life."

_What are you doing_

_for the rest of your life_

_We could watch the stars at night_

_twinkling high above._

Jack's love for stars. And the fact that we see them. Up close.

'_Cause I promise you_

_For the rest of your life_

_I will be there by your side_

_I will be your love._

I slowly and shyly look at my love... and grin at the bewildered look on Kerry's face.

_What are you doing_

_for the rest of your life_

_If you believe in destiny_

_Then how can you not see_

_That I'll be with you_

_For the rest of your life_

_Someday you will realize,_

_We were meant to be_

_Time flies on gilded wings_

_And faith in my heart, it sings._

_I just have to know on thing._

_What are you doing_

_for the rest of your life_

_Can I be the only one_

_To know this side of you._

_And you will find_

_For the rest of your life_

_That I will love you_

_For the rest of mine._

_Yes, I will love you_

_for the rest of mine_

Review if you want more because I am running out of ideas:D


End file.
